


Detail Work

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [59]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The boys finally sit down and discuss some of the details they hadn't finalized, making sure their little celebration is ready for the big day.





	Detail Work

Michael was smiling, laying back, with his fiance sprawled on his chest, “I think we should keep our names. I've got a license that would have to be reissued with the name change, plus so many patient histories that would have to be updated.”

“Who says you'd be the one changing their last name? I'd be happy to have yours.”

Michael laughed, “Fuck no, we don't need another cluster fuck like that last one. Imagine a Peter Morbius... I think the universe would implode.”

“Not going to lie, kinda wanna see mirror!me's head implode...”

Michael snickered, “So, are you sure you don't want music? I can stand the organ, it's not as bad as say violins.”

“Yeah, just, us, the preacher and the license is all I need, but I do want Aunt May and Tony there.”

“All the Avengers are invited, Matt and Foggy have already RSPV'd. Claire would be crushed if she wasn't invited and you know it.”

“Karen, and Ned...”

“They've already RSVP'd too. Ned claims he's got the best wedding present for us.”

“Oh? What's that?”

“Won't say, he's been really secretive lately.”

“Maybe he's got a girlfriend?”

“Maybe he's freaked out about checking the ceiling?”

Peter was snickering, “Shoulda kept your eyes on the ground Morbie.”

Michael ran his finger's over Peter's purring chest, “Maybe I should get my own practice.”

“You could if you wanted, but we both know you like the fast pace of ER, it- it keeps you on your toes and doesn't give you the chance to zone out.”

“Yeah, it's why I went into it...” Michael smirked, “I know a good nurse, with excellent references too. Maybe she'd like to join it.”

“I know the best assistant in the world, aye Jarvis?”

Michael grinned at the amused crackle, “I aim to please, sir, though it's difficult to communicate with some individuals in this state.”

“Yeah, you're right. I guess it'd be time to upgrade.”

“That would be, helpful.”

Michael grabbed his phone, earning that concerned sound from Jarvis as he momentarily disabled his access before texting Tony -what's the chances of giving Jarvis a physical upgrade?-

-what type?-

-I want to be able to hug my little brother on my wedding day-

-I'll see what I can do-

Michael frowned as he tried to think, “J, is Claire's birthday coming up?”

“I believe it's already passed, sir.”

Michael frowned at his phone as he re-enabled Jarvis' access and typed out -Hey Claire, I missed your birthday didn't I?-

-kid I missed my own birthday, think nothing of it-

-I owe you a gift, for everything you've done for me along the way regardless, thank you-

“J, send Claire a birthday gift. And put on the card 'Take a vacation, you've earned it for being such a good teacher and friend' and transfer 100k to her account while you're at it. That should give her at least a year after the taxes to settle wherever she wants.” He grinned when he heard the 'cough', “She's calling isn't she?”

“Yes, sir, should I put her through?”

“Why not. Hey Claire, what's up.”

“I just got call from the bank, did you honestly just- Holy shit kid, no I can't take this!”

“I'm not taking it back. For all you've done for me, all the help, everything. Hell, you were the one that helped me the most choosing my path. Think of it as back pay for all the times you've drug my ass outa the fire. Don't worry about job hunting immediately, enjoy life for a bit.”

“Kid, this, I can't just... fuck, I keep forgetting who I'm talking to.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Thank you, kid, for... everything.”

“Oh, there is one small condition.”

“Goddamnit kid, I fucking knew it. What is it?”

“No scrubs allowed at my wedding.” Claire laughed as he grinned, “And, think about it if I come to you with an offer to help with a private practice. It wouldn't be the ER but, it's still helping.”

“I got you, kid, let me know if you decide.”

“Thanks Claire, for everything.”

Peter smirked and kissed his cheek, “I still wanna be 'Mr. Dr. Morbius'.”

“Why would you want my name? Ever. It's a stain on my soul at this point.”

“Have you looked up your name lately?”

Claire laughed, “Kid, look up your name. It's... liberating.”

Michael sighed, “Fine, J, pull it up.”

Peter was grinning at him, the bastard, as he scrolled down the list of stories. “I know it's not front page but-”

Michael blinked at some of the articles, simple 'quick fixes' for him, deemed lifesaving. That part was true, but they were just little things, a simple listen and he was able to figure out the problem and a little work had it fixed. “Why were these so important? We get these every day.”

“Dude came in with a knife wound on his hand, you stopped him from dying from a heart attack because you heard a blocked heart and instantly had it set up. It began while they were wheeling him into surgery... you're like, they've deemed you the ER psychic or some shit...” Peter was smirking as he read more.

“Michael, what he means is, to you it was like- looking at a patient and knowing he had melanoma from a growth, but to them it was all miracle work. Shit no one would have caught until it was too late. That's why the hospital panicked when you gave your notice. That's why Jarvis is probably screening a fuck ton of calls from them, hell I have been.”

“Are they bothering you? Might wanna mention it to Matt, and also tell them it's gonna look really bad on a hospital to have a restraining order against them.”

Claire laughed, “This is why I like you kid, take no shit.”

“I learned from the best,” he smiled as he poked through the stories, honestly not remembering a lot of them but just... he was working; find the problem, fix the problem, onto the next problem was his mindset on the clock plus all the extra over time he had from long shifts.

“Yep, I've decided,” Peter grinned, “I'm taking your name.”

Michael groaned, “Parker...”

“Nope, it's Morbius now, final decision.”

Michael laughed, “Are you sure?”

“Yep! I'm getting the license ordered.”

Michael smirked as he watched his love put in for their marriage license, after so many years. “I still say the world won't survive without a Peter Parker.”

“Eh, I'll still be here,” Peter nuzzled him as he smiled and sent the order. “Still the one and only Spider-man.”

“Definitely the one only Peter Morbius too,” he kissed his brow as he settled in, “So, finally, the date is set, the license is ordered.”

“We didn't put in for a wedding registry.”

“The fuck do we need? We got everything in the world.”

“Booze?”

“Yeah, we got that too, open bar for the reception.”

“Reception's at the Tower right?”

“Mhm, top shelf, J's DJing.”

“Oh, did you order the Happily ever after?”

Michael snickered, coughing, “I knew I forgot something...”

Peter smacked him, grinning like an idiot, “Lucky for you I didn't, should be here in 3 or 4 business days.”

Michael gave him a glare, “You better have had that insured... you shoulda overnight-ed it.”

Peter smirked at the look, “Weeeelll ya seeeee, we had to wait for them to back order, and holy shit did that take a long ass time.”

“See if we ever order from there again...”

“Yeah, but hey as long as they deliver, right?”

“Yeah.”

 


End file.
